


The Botany of Good and Evil

by voleuse



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In our innocence we thought it was only landscape we were seeing from the window.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Botany of Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _The Peacekeeper Wars_. Title and summary adapted from Chana Kronfield's _The School Where I Studied_.

John didn't panic until the DRD offered to inject the baby with translator microbes. He'd been doing pretty well until that point, what with the alien germs and the alien food and the alien mother of his child. But a robot bearing a needle filled with tiny alien linguists was too much, and that was why Aeryn found him and the baby, four arns later, hiding in one of Moya's upper corridors.

Aeryn folded her arms and watched him, still holding the baby, skip over a line of anxious DRDs. "Every Sebacean baby is injected with microbes after birth."

"Yeah, right," John grunted. "That explains a lot about Sebaceans."

"We should have had this done weekens ago," she said. John clutched the baby and scowled. "The microbes aren't harmful. They haven't harmed you."

"But my brain was cooked and done by the time I got injected." He paused to consider the idea. "Maybe they're one of the reasons I went crazy that one time."

Aeryn raised her eyebrows and didn't comment.

"Besides," he continued. "Our kid is smart. He can learn languages the hooked on phonics way."

"All of them."

"Every single one of them."

"John," Aeryn said, "we're speaking different languages _right now_. Pilot is speaking a different language. Chiana and Rygel both speak different languages."

"Maybe he's a genius." John kissed the baby's head.

Aeryn sighed. "Pilot has updated the database with a genetic work-up of the baby."

"Like a genome?" John tilted his head. "Can we use it to--"

"Extrapolate how the microbes might effect the baby?" Aeryn nodded. "Would you like to see?"

"Yeah." John relaxed, then handed the baby into Aeryn's open arms.

Aeryn stroked little D'Argo's head. "You realize, John, you'll have to change the baby's diapers for the next monen."

John kissed her on the temple. "Already planned on it."

And they laughed.


End file.
